The Rose and Detective
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Emily Rose has now moved back to New London and is to be trained by Sherlock Holmes. In their adventures, Emily has been getting roses with black ribbons ever since she got the part for a musical her mother looks up to? Can Emily protect not only her friends and family but Sherlock Holmes as well? Based on the series and two chapters original SHxOC


**This will be my first Sherlock Holmes in the 22****nd**** Century fanfic. Please enjoy for those who love this intelligent and witty Private Eye. **

**Bold = Flashback**

_Italic = Singing_

**The Fall and Rise of Sherlock Holmes**

**(Maria's POV)**

It was year 1821 and I have robbed the Queen's jewels in London, England. Scotland Yard have tried to capture me for quite some time but atlas they are fools. Ah I forgot to introduce myself I am Maria Rose, a flirtatious thief who wants only the best quality for myself and keep them for myself. Unfortunately I heard Scotland Yard decided to hire the infamous Sherlock Holmes to capture me. As I was running from the detective's assistant, Doctor John Watson, I knocked over the knights' armor after climbing up the stairs to make sure I bought time for myself to escape.

I reached for the rooftop of the palace there I saw the detective…the man who had stolen my heart. I asked with a smile as I held the Queen's crown, "How did you know I was here Sherlock?"

Sherlock pointed out as he made his decoction, "Elementary my dear. After you have stolen her Majesty's jewels you would've easily slip past the Queen's royal guard by knocking them out with soothing gas created by your other previous robberies. Then you made a suit that wouldn't have your hair on the floor but a strand of your hair did after a hastily escape. I then looked at your records and that you were once raised in a circus. Only you Miss Maria Rose could only make those feats with your skills."

I giggled with a smile as I held the jewels in my bag and asked as I walked up to him, "If I give the jewels would let me go?" Sherlock walked up towards me and gave me a small smile as I smiled back. I then heard the clicking of the handcuffs and looked down as he said seriously while I see the handcuffs around my wrists, "I'm sorry." I was taken away to Scotland Yard prison where I did my time. I then saw in the paper that the man who had stolen my heart was lost forever…and on that day I swore to never steal again.

(Emily's POV)

It is the year 2103 and here I am traveling from New California to New England with my little brother Cody by air hoverplane. I am Emily Rose, decadent of Maria Rose, the first woman thief in history back in the 1800s. I have blood red hair and emerald green eyes with fair skin. I could almost look like my ancestor if it was for the black tips of hair that is long length and in a single braided hairstyle with bangs.

. I'm reading of what happened to Maria and her adventures with the infamous Sherlock Holmes in her dairy. I read out loud on the travel train as my brother slept, "'I then saw in the paper that the man who had stolen my heart was lost forever…and on that day I swore to never steal again.'" I said to myself as I close my ancestor's diary and smiled, "This Sherlock Holmes must've been important to my ancestor and he sounds quite handsome."

I then heard my brother yawning as he woke up by ruffling his chestnut hair and rubbing his orange eyes. Cody asked groggily as he sat up in the traveling aircraft seat that we were heading towards our station, "Aren't you ever gonna put that thing down?" I giggled and said with a smile and threw a pillow at my brother, "Well, some of us want to know our heritage Cody. It's the reason why we're moving to New London in the first place and that Beth got a job for me at New Scotland Yard."

Cody yawned as he laid back in his and asked, "Couldn't we just do it online like everyone else? It seems such a drag to come all the way from New Los Angeles to New London just to understand thieves in our family." I shook my head with a smile and explained as I opened my ancestor's diary, "Where's the fun in that? Besides we are going to live in New London for quite some time due to what is in the will dad wrote before he passed on." I know that my father wanted me to be a private investigator and help New Scotland Yard with their cases. I ever heard my friend, Beth Lestrade, is now Inspector of New Scotland Yard with a compudroid named Watson.

Beth told me she would meet my brother and me at the port where she would meet us. After landing to the port my brother and I grabbed our luggage we met Beth in her New Scotland Yard uniform with Watson. I said with a smile as I walked towards her, "Hello Beth." Beth said with a cocky smile as she saw my ancestor's diary, "I see you still love ninetieth century stuff." I giggle with a smile, "What can I say? I love it."

Beth drove us to our new place across 221 B Baker Street and I remembered the stories my father told of the world's greatest detective when I was small. I sighed sadly remembering my father as I opened the locket around my neck that had a picture of my father. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked to see it was Beth. Beth asked worried as I looked back at my father's picture, "How long has he been…?" I said sadly with a smile, "Seven years…" I took a deep breath and said breathlessly as I tried to hold the tears back, "I miss him…"

Beth gave a hug as my brother looked at me with worry. The movers set up everything in our new home with everything that was from New Californa. Cody went to bed out of being exhausted from the trip and I saw a photo album that had the title My Greatest Cases. I slowly opened it and saw the photos of my father solving cases and newspaper clippings of the cases that he was on. I then saw the page saying 'The Greatest Case I'm going to solve…' I put my hand over that page and started to cry. He never did find that great case he was going to solve and I wanted to do that for him.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I then get a call from Beth on my computer as she asked, "Emi you there?" I put away the photo album and said with a smile, "Yes. You need me Beth?" Beth explained seriously, "I need your help with my investigation. I'll pick you up when I get to your place." The vidcom went off and I got into a light blue t-shirt with light blue pants. I put my white sneakers and held my locket as I said with a smile, "Well, Dad. I'm off to solve another case." I then went into Beth's police cruiser as we begin to chase down after a man named Martin Fenwick who was due for crypnotic programming renewal but slipped through New Scotland Yard.

Watson stated as Beth drove crazy to catch the criminal, "Collision Alert!" Beth asked confused as the stolen hovercraft made a hard turn, "Huh?" I yelled scared as I clutched to my locket, "Look out!" Beth pulled hard on the lever but the police cruiser hit a part of the statue of Lord Nelson's hat. Watson stated in his robotic voice, "Impact registered." Beth said as she turned the cruiser around, "Duh!" Watson then stated as Beth turned hard as I felt I was going to be sick, "Damage report has been uplinked to New Scotland Yard." Beth then pushed down the lever as she said annoyed, "Thanks Watson…Snitch."

Beth continued chase Fenwick as I hang on for dear life and yelled into the speaker, "This is Inspector Lestrade of New Scotland Yard! Set down at once!" The hovercraft wouldn't stop as I said sarcastically, "Yeah Beth lets yell at the thieves to stop. They'll listen to you." Beth then fired at the hovercraft, which sent it flying down to the ground, knocking down four lampposts. The hovercraft came to a stop finally then the door opened. I said seriously as I look at Beth, "Beth land the cruiser." Beth landed the police cruiser and I got out to stop Fenwick.

I jumped on his back and held his arms behind his back and cuffed his wrists as I said with a smirk, "Sorry, Fenwick. You have a date in the Crypnosis Chamber." I then heard evil laughter and I looked behind him to see the hovercraft that was crashed. I saw a man with piercing blue eyes with raven hair whit a white streak of hair and I gasped as I soon recognized the man. I asked in disbelief as Beth caught up with me, "M-Moriarty?" Fenwick smirked as he said and looked at Beth and me, "My master, your worst nightmare."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Beth, Watson, and I head to New Scotland Yard, where we were going to report to Chief Inspector Charles Greyson's office. Right now I feel being in the Principal's Office being scolded of what we've done or what Beth's done. Chief Greyson asked annoyed and then blew his top off, "Three downed light standards, extensive damage to private property, a fifty year old acacia tree flattened, and Lord Nelson's hat? All to catch one harmless rouge geneticist? Are you crazy?" Beth apologized as I looked concerned for her job, "Sorry, Chief Greyson."

I explained seriously trying to help my friend, "Chief Inspector, Lestrade was just doing her…" I was then cut off as the gray haired Chief Inspector yelled at me, "I was not talking to you, Rose!" Greyson then yelled at Beth and annoyed, "Inspector Lestrade, we are here to protect New London, not destroy it!" Beth said honestly as she tried to take the blame, "Y-You're absolutely right, sir." I then explained seriously and changing the subject, "But catching Fenwick was important, sir. We have to find out why his crypnotic programming didn't take."

Greyson said annoyed as looked at both Beth and I, "Take it up with the science division." Beth and I left his office and I said as we head over to the Crypnosis Chamber where Watson was keeping an eye on Fenwick, "Well Beth I will say this. Your driving skills are just as bad seven years ago."

Beth and I went into the Crypnosis Chamber where Fenwick was strapped to a chair with a crypnosis brain-washing helmet over his head. As the machine spoke, "Criminal tendencies reprogramming beginning…" Beth, Watson, and I were in the room watching. Beth command to Watson seriously, "Memo to Greyson." Watson stated as he looked at the both of us, "Recording." Beth explained seriously as she looked at the grotesque criminal, "Chief, the psycho techs explain Fenwick's crypnotic failure on a computer glitch. If you ask me, some warped genius figured out how to fix the system."

Fenwick yelled in pain as I agreed with my friend and muttered, "I gotta agree with you, Beth. Still…there's more to this then its leading on." The lights on the machine flashed around Fenwick's head, causing him to yell in pain. Fenwick yelled then said calmly in peace, "You fools! You can crypt, but it won't stick in-Aaaah! Ah, merci. Merci." The computer announced as Fenwick was released and walked away, "Crypnosis complete. Prisoner released."

Watson stated as he pointed out, "Crypnosis successful." Beth said sarcastically then seriously with determination, "Get the man an Oscar. No one that's been crypnotized overacts like that. He's faking it! And we're gonna find out why." I then heard Beth's stomach growling and I tried to suppress my laughter. Beth said embarrassed and annoyed with blush on her cheeks, "Shut it! I haven't eaten all day because of you!"

I said with a smile, "Well why don't I take over from here while you get a bite to eat." Watson stated as he headed over to a charging station, "I cannot accompany you. I must recharge at my station." I laughed lightly and said with a smile, "Looks like I'm flying solo on this one." Beth handed me her spare ionizer and said seriously, "Watch your back, Emi. Tell me, what you find what Fenwick is up to." I said with a confident smile and put the ionizer on the side, "You know I always do."

I followed Fenwick to 221B Baker Street and I asked myself curiously as I hid myself behind the building next to the Sherlock Holmes museum, "Why would Fenwick want to go to the Sherlock Holmes museum? I doubt he's here for a history lesson." I got out of my hovercraft and when I was about to open the door Fenwick kick down the door on me and I was trying to escape. I yelled as I chased after him, "Come back here, you rouge!"

I took out the ionizer and try to shot at Fenwick but the blast hit the rails to an underground subway. The criminal leapt into the underground to escape. I stopped by the entrance while I held up my ionizer. I yelled orderly, "Come out with your hands up, Fenwick!" Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smirking as he cackled, "Catch me if you can, Yardie! Ha, ha, ha!" I sighed and said seriously and a bit scared, "There is no way I'm going down there there's rats!"

I headed back to the museum to where what Fenwick had stolen. I saw the broken cabinet and I asked myself, "Now what did you steal Fenwick?" I kneeled down and picked up small card on the floor as I read out loud, "The disguise worn by Professor James Moriarty at Reichenbach Falls just before he attacked Sherlock Holmes." I put the card in my pocket and I held my locket as I said to myself, "He stole Moriarty's disguise. What's he gained from doing that?"

I looked around and said quietly as I rubbed my locket, "Come on, Dad. Help me out." I then saw the picture of the man I saw in the hovercraft as I said surprised and convinced, "That guy in the hovercraft, Fenwick's buddy, who just tried to run us down." I turned on my wrist communicator as Beth picked up asking, "Emi you got something?" I said with an adventurous smile, "Oh I got more then something. You won't believe what I found out about Fenwick's partner in crime."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Before I headed over to Beth's apartment, I went to check on Cody to see how he was. I opened the door with the key the original owners had. I saw Cody on the computer typing away on his stories and I asked with a smile, "How's the story coming along?" Cody said with a grin, "It's coming along great. I got a few followers on it." I said with a smile as I went to get a donut from the pantry, "That's good just remember you have school tomorrow so don't stay up late." I put the donut into my mouth and headed out as I heard my brother yelling, "Just don't forget your rehearsal!"

I headed over to Beth's apartment and the computer analyzed the results and Beth said shocked, "This is not possible. Professor James Moriarty died over two-hundred years ago." I said convinced as I rubbed my locket, "I know what I saw Beth. That was Napoleon of Crime himself. I know it." The news channel appeared on the on the screen as the blonde reporter woman was talking about the crypnosis failures around New London.

The reporter stated as the musical sound of the breaking news came on, "Breaking news. Crynosis failure shocks New London. Details on Demand." Beth command as she leaned back in her chair, "More!" The reporter continued on Beth's command, "Crypnosis, by which criminal urges are programmed by the human psychic, appears to be losing its effectiveness. Confidential sources inside New Scotland Yard blame today's board hoverjacking of the royal coach on a crypnotized youth, who's been placed on probation for joy hoving."

I said to myself as I let go of my locket, "So much of today's youth." The screen changed to an old man, who had gray hair while wearing a white jacket and purple lensed glasses as the reporter continued, "And finally, from the journal of DNA science, cellular rejuvenation may enabled dead cells to be reanimated, according to noble prize winner, Sir Evan Hargreaves."

I then thought of something that might be able to help us if we can convince the grump of the Chief Inspector as I said while holding my chin and rubbing my locket, "Hmm. We'll have to talk to him. Maybe he can shed some light on this strange business."

Beth grabbed an old book for the stack of books and begin to read as I asked and looked over her shoulder, "Are those the Doctor John Watson's diaries?" Beth said with a smile as she looked up at me, "The one and the same." Beth begin to read out loud as I closed my eyes, "James Moriarty, professor of mathematics, according to Holmes, the greatest code breaker the world has ever known." Beth then closed the diary and said with a smile, "Well, that could explain the crypnosis problem. Thank you, Watson."

Watson stated as he walked behind Beth, "Syntax unclear, please rephrase." Beth said annoyed as she put the diary away, "I meant the real Watson, not you." I took the photo of Moriarty out of the computer and said seriously, "Now you know I'm not crazy. I saw Moriarty." I looked at the time and said worried, "I'm gonna be late!" Beth yelled as I hurried to my hovercraft, "We'll tell Greyson what we find out tomorrow."

I hurried to the opera house and got out of my hovercraft. I then entered the opera house as James Raven said with a cheerful smile as he saw me, "Ah Miss Rose. You came." I apologized as I hurried onto the stage, "I'm so sorry Mr. Raven. I was held up with a case." Raven said with a grin as he got his musicians ready for the song I was to sing, "No harm done, Miss Rose. After all, you have your mother's gift." I made a small smile knowing my mother was in New London's Hospital and not only she was blind but has a weak heart. I took a deep breath and rubbed my locket as I hoped my father's spirit was with me. I then begin to sing with all my heart.

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye_

When I sang I didn't know that the workers were hearing my voice and felt they've never heard such an angelic sound.

_Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try  
_When I sing I think of my mother and my father watching me in the stage seats.

_When you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free_

I have always sing from my heart and that my father is watching over me from heaven.

_If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

What I didn't know that a dark figure was watching over me while I sang my heart out.

_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea_

I then moved around on the stage as I sing while the dark figure watches over me.

_But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me_

I then thought of the memories of my father before he died in that accident.

_Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been_

I thought of how the audience would see myself singing on this stage for my mother's favorite play.

_Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned._

I was hoping to get the main lead for this play so my mother could rest at ease.

_Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind_

I was into the song as the dark figure walked around the upper stage.

_Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of those things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you_

Little did I know Beth, Watson, and Cody came in and watched me sing as I felt the music in my heart.

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we_

I then felt my father hearing my singing as I sing for him and my family.

_But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me_

I hear the music swelling as I took a deep breath and rested my voice for a while.

Raven clapped his hands and said joyfully as he came up on the stage, "I think we have our Christine Daae." I smiled and said when I shook his hand, "Thank you, Mr. Raven." Raven said delighted as he guided me down to the audience, "I do hope we met again." I bowed my head and Raven went back to talk to the musicians.

I saw Beth clapped her hands and said surprised with a smile, "Who've thought you have those pipes." Cody said with a smile as I looked at my brother, "Dad would've been proud." I made a small smile as I look above hoping that my father was watching me.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Cody's POV)

I yawned and woke up to my alarm and got dressed in my ripped jeans and a red t-shirt that had a black dragon. I yelled as I got my shoes on, "Sis you need to get up!" I grumbled knowing my sister was in her bed still. I went to her room as she moved in her bed with a smile and said annoyed, "No doubt she's dreaming of her prince charming." I then tickle her armpits and she laughed hard and then she said annoyed as she ruffled her hair, "I was dreaming something good you killjoy."

I sighed and said concerned, "You were never a morning person, sis. Besides you got work and I got school." Sis yawned and said sleepily as she gave me twenty creds, "Here's twenty creds. Don't spend it all in one place." I said with a smile as I left for school, "Okay, sis. Have with Lestrade!"

(Emily's POV)

I got dressed and sighed as I looked at the photo of my father. I said with a smile before I head over to New Scotland Yard, "Another case to solve, Dad." I caught up with Beth and Watson at the Chief Inspector's office and when he told him what we found…let's just say he thought we were off our zed minds. Greyson said annoyed as he send the photo back to Beth, "I'm sending your friend to the brain techs."

I said seriously in disbelief, "But sir!" Greyson looked at Beth in disbelief and asked, "Two isolated of crypnotic failure, and your friend and new consultant is blaming it on some so called criminal genius who's been dead for over two hundred years?" I said seriously as I glared at Greyson, "Chief Greyson, I saw him! He was real as you are!"

Greyson said seriously and ignoring my glare while he was looking for something, "Appearances can be deceiving, Rose. Look at this elsato-mask the lab techs whipped up." He picked up the elasto-mask and placed it over his head, by changing his into and old lady. For myself, it was an improvement. Beth said with amazement, "Oh, I see what you mean, sir."

I asked annoyed with my arms crossed and felt betrayed, "What? Now you're going to side with him?" Before Beth and I could get into our debate, Watson announced, "Alert! Stolen hovercraft recovered! Investigating officer required!"

Beth said with a smile then turned to Greyson, "Thank you, Watson. Uh, with all due respect, Madam…er, sir, let's see what the DNA scans have to say." Greyson then said seriously as his voice then sounded like an old lady, "And quit calling that thing Watson, Lestrade. It's comudroid, not a person." We left New Scotland Yard and if I had stayed behind I would've had a few laughs. When we arrived at the scene, the constables told us when they scan the DNA it was unknown. Beth then asked confused and then called on her wrist communicator, "Unidentified DNA? Get me Greyson!"

I then saw Greyson who was trying to remove the elasto-mask as he said annoyed while I tried to suppress my laughter, "This better be good! I'm busy!" Beth said with a cocky smile as I listened in on their conversation, "Hi, Granny! Er, Chief. Uh, guess what? No DNA or fingerprint records on file. This subject is unknown." Grey said in the old lady voice in disbelief, "But that's impossible! Everyone's DNA is recorded in the database! Everyone's! It's the law!"

Beth then pointed out as I tried to think of a plan, "Not if you were born more than a hundred years ago. Or two hundred, for that matter." I rubbed my locket hoping that my father would give me advice and then I listen and review the clues that were in my head. I then smiled and asked as I looked at Beth, "Hey Beth, you still have a basement at HQ?"

Beth said as she put her hands on her hips, "Yeah, New Scotland Yard has a basement. Why do you ask?" I then asked with a smirk, "Don't you think it's time we brought the past to the future?" Beth then got what I was saying and we headed to New Scotland Yard basement. I then ordered to Watson as I then stated, "Here's my memo for your Chief Greyson; I believe James Moriarty has been brought back from the dead." I then continued as we landed the police cruiser and got out, "I believe Moriarty stole his former disguise from the Holmes museum so we would not be able to link his DNA scans to the stolen hovercraft."

I tried to open the door by pressing the button, but it wouldn't open. So Beth then kicked down the door and I went into the basement with her along with Watson. I then continued as I grabbed a hovercarrier body tray and went to what was covered by an old cloth, "In the history of crime, there has been no greater criminal genius. Moriarty met his match, but once. If we are to save the modern world from his evil, we must bring back his most formidable opponent, the only who ever defeated him."

Beth and I pulled down the brown sheet and revealed a glassed walled, honey-filled coffin with a face of an old man inside, who was actually none other than as both Beth and I said, "Sherlock Holmes." When I got a closer look, I frowned with my arms across as I asked as I looked at the old man, "He doesn't look like much, does he? But then again that's what two hundred years will do to you."

Watson stated and was confused as he walked towards me, "Ambiguous, please rephrase." Beth explained as she pointed out, "You see guys, the world thought Holmes had lost his life at Reichenbach Falls, but somehow, he outwitted death and Moriarty both. In fact he died of old age many years and many cases later." I then pointed out and said seriously, "Well, when get him to Sir Evan Hargreaves, he should try to make him young again. When I saw Moriarty, he was in his youth like it was the ninetieth century for him here."

I carried Sherlock to the police cruiser and tied his coffin to the back of the cruiser. I then thought of something as I said to Watson while ruffling my hair, "Oh yeah, I have one more thing to add to that memo to the Chief." Watson stated as I rubbed my locket, "Unavailable, file uploaded." I said shocked and zed offed, "What?! But I didn't finish!" Even Beth was shocked and said outraged, "You sent it already?! Have you lost your holo chips, Watson?!"

Watson stated as I got frustrated, "Negative. All halo chips present and accounted for." Beth said annoyed and angry as I got into the police cruiser, "Get in the cruiser you worthless bucket of zed! You're supposed to help us, not those suits upstairs!" We then headed off towards Sir Evan's mansion and lab as Beth said hurryingly, "We're outta here!" I then said seriously as I looked at the coffin, "Beth, don't chase criminals on the way over to Sir Evan's lab, we like Sherlock to stay in one piece."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

We reached Sir Evan's mansion and lab, where we slowly put Sherlock in the cellular rejuvenation tank and Sir Evan's hooked him up to air mask for him to breathe in. Beth said concerned and desperate, "Sir Evan, you're our only hope in stopping Moriarty. Only you can bring Sherlock Holmes back to life." I pleaded with worry and concern as I looked at Sir Evans, "We know your rejuvenation is still in the experimental stage, but please, you have to try."

Sir Evan hesitated and then said as he looked at both Beth and I and then went to work, "Very well. It is a challenge I cannot refuse. If only to reassure you, I had nothing to do with this villain Moriarty's return." The three of us approached the tank, getting a closer look at Holmes. Even though he was old, just seeing him would've made my father excited.

Sir Evan said to his delight as I continued to look at Sherlock and then Sir Evan went back to his dashboard, "Good thing he was preserved in honey, otherwise there'd be nothing left to reanimate. Let's see how he's coming along." Sir Evan was pressing the buttons and typing on the controls. Beth and I heard Sherlock give a startled gasp and was surprised to hear him. Beth said speechless, "He's…" I then said with a smile, "Incredible!"

Sir Evan said with a smile as he looked back at us, "Best is yet to come, if it works that is." Slowly but surely Holmes was restored not only to life but his youth as well. He was in a medical blue gown while lying on a medical operating bed and I asked as I looked at Beth, "Why don't you turn Watson off to New Scotland Yard? I don't want him to snitch on this as well." Beth said with a smile, "Good idea. While I do that you'll keep Holmes company."

I sat down beside Sherlock and I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so handsome and I have to say he looked better in the flesh then in the photos I had from my ancestor. His breathing was even and I asked curiously as I looked at him, "Sherlock?" He opened his eyes and looked up at my face. When I saw those bright blue eyes, I felt as if time was standing still and I couldn't stop staring.

Holmes sat up and spoke for the first time in two-hundred years, "At your service." I was flustered and said as I tried to hide the blush creeping on my cheeks, "H-Hello. I'm Emily Rose." Beth, then said with a smile as she came up from behind me, "Welcome to the 22nd Century, Holmes!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sir Evan gave a tray of cellular food to me and he told me that Sherlock was supposed to eat it after he woke up. I gave him the tray of food and when he picked it up, he looked confused but then again who can blame him after being a honey-filled coffin for two-hundred years. Sherlock asked as he looked at the food and then at Beth, "You called this food, Inspector Lestrade?"

Beth was startled and asked surprised, "How…? How did you know my name?" Holmes smiled and said as he pointed out, "Eyes and brains, my dear. The family resemblance is strong. I knew your ancestor only too well I'm afraid. Besides, you're still wearing your badge." I said quietly with a smile, "He's good."

I then said with a smile and got off the bed, "Well, let's get you dressed. We can't have you running around New London in just hospital clothes." I lead him the dressing room and gave him clothes from his time with a new Inverness cape and deerstalker cap. I said with a smile, "I hope it's the right size, the clothes belong to my father." He came out and he asked curiously with the clothes he wore, "How do I look, Miss Rose?"

I said with a smile with my hands clapped together, "I have to say you look dashing!" The four of us left Sir Evan's mansion in the police cruiser and Beth made sure we have to hurry back to New London." Sherlock asked as he looked back at me, "So, you're having a crime wave?" I was surprised and asked curiously, "Uh, how did you know?" Sherlock chuckled and said with a confidant grin, "You brought me back for more than just my good looks and sparkling wit."

I blushed pink and tried to hide it as Holmes asked and looked at Watson, "By the way, who or what is that metallic gentleman sitting in the back with Miss Rose? Does he do anything?" Beth said with a smile as I calmed down and my blush hidden, "Debatable. He's a compudroid snitch I call Watson. He belongs to New Scotland Yard and reports to them too. So, I turned him off."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

We arrived at Beth apartment, to see what has happened while we were bringing Holmes back to life. I stood behind him as Beth turned on the computer and the blonde reporter stated, "Breaking News. Crypnosis failures stun New London. Crisis declared. Details on demand." Beth command as I rubbed my locket, "More!" The reporter stated as I watch the news report, "The number of crypnotic failures reach seven. New Scotland Yard has made no comment, but informed sources say the crypnosis program no longer seems to work."

Beth printed out the picture of Moriarty and explained then showed the photo of the criminal, "There's the problem, you're the solution. Because this is the perpetrator." Holmes had a look of disbelief and asked doubtful then explained as he sat down, "Moriarty? He was laid to rest centuries ago. I saw him myself. The man is…dead."

I then said seriously as I walked in front of him, "So were you up until now." Beth was surprised to see Holmes jumped to the conclusion then the facts and said curiously, "I thought you'd wait for the facts before you jump to conclusions, Holmes." I then said with a smile as I sat on Beth's sofa, "Maybe it's time you started your reeducation."

Beth picked up her old halo learner and goggle-phones, and gave them to Sherlock. Beth explained what the machine was, "This is a halo learner. You put in a vid, and you put on the goggle-phones, and you learn stuff. You still have to think of course, but you should be good at that." Beth then tossed him the 20th Century vid chip as she said informative, "Here, might as well begin with the 20th Century, the golden age of crime."

Beth then explained as she walked to the door and before she left with a smile, "Emily will stay with you and inform you about things you don't know. I expect you to be fully caught up by the time I get back. Surely that isn't too much to expect of the world's greatest detective." When Beth left the apartment, Sherlock tried out the halo learner as I watched him. I have to say watching him get confused of today's world was just too cute.

Sherlock asked confused as he watched through the goggle-phones, "Flying cars? Talking picture screens? Auto learning devices? Women in charge? What's the world come to?" I giggled with a smile as I thought to myself, 'This is just too cute. He's acting like a school boy.'

I then picked up one of Dr. Watson's journals and begin to read it. I missed reading these journals, these journals were better than the mystery books I would pick up from a store. I then heard the reporter stating on the news, "Meanwhile, Galileo City is officially open to eager crowds. Spokesmen for the resort…" I blocked it out while I read Dr. Watson's journal and what I didn't know that Holmes was watching me reading his friend's journal.

Sherlock asked curiously, "What are you reading?" I was so absorbed into the journal, I got startled and dropped the journal and accidently knocking over the other journals. I said worried, "Oh, no! If Beth finds a tear in Watson's journals or any damage, she'll have my head on a silver platter!" Holmes's eyes widen in recognition after picking up one of his friend's journals and read them.

Holmes asked curiously as he closed the journal, "These are Watson's books? Where did you and Lestrade find them?" I explain with a smile as I went on my knees to pick up the other journals, "Beth says they are a family heirloom. I would read these than any other mystery vid book I purchase." Sherlock then helped me pick up Dr. Watson's journals as he asked curiously, "So, what is that you do, Miss Rose?"

I said with a smile as I hold my locket, "I'm the new consultant for New Scotland Yard. In a way, I'm like you and my father." Sherlock asked curiously as he finished helping me picking up the journals, "Your father is a detective?" I looked at my locket with a soft smile and said trying to hold the tears back, "He was…until the Arson case." I rubbed my locket slowly until I felt a warm hand on my left cheek and looked up to see Sherlock looking down on me. Sherlock apologized quietly and with concern, "I'm sorry. It must've been a painful memory."

I then smiled and said happily as I looked up at him, "You are very kind, Sherlock." Sherlock let go of my cheek and I then heard as Beth came in with the robotic Watson as she introduce the compudroid, "Holmes, meet Watson." Watson introduce himself robotically, "Greetings human. I am model seven law enforcement compudroid. I am property of New Scotland Yard, currently registered to Inspector B. Lestrade, who calls me Watson."

Holmes chuckled and said with a grin and patted down the metal container of Beth's weaponry and other things she might use in her investigations, "Well, there are similarities. The waist line and an unfortunate tendency to overblow pomposities." I giggled with a smile as Beth said with a smile then begin to walk to the door, "Too bad there's not more. Come on, Holmes. We have a date downtown."

Holmes looked at me confused and I said with a smile, "It's a figure of speech. You'll get used to it soon." Holmes put on his cape and hat as I went to catch up with Holmes and Beth. Beth ordered Watson and she turned to point the Dr. Watson's journals, "Stay Watson! See that pile that pile of books over there by the computer?" Watson stated as he looked at the Dr. John Watson's journals, "Affirmative."

Beth said with a smile before she left with Sherlock and I, "Read-eh, scan them. Maybe you'll learn something. Holmes is gonna need an informed assistant." Beth, Sherlock, and I went into the police cruiser and headed for New Scotland Yard. Sherlock said curiously and then asked, "Lestrade, Emily told me those books were my friend, John Watson's journals and that they were a family heirloom." Beth asked concerned and curious, "You miss him?" Sherlock said quietly as he looked out the window, "More than I care to admit." I then sighed as I looked out my window and said sadly, "I understand…"

**Seven years ago…**

**I gasped and panted trying to look for my father as I yelled trying not to inhale the smoke, "DAD! DAD, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Our home was collapsing as I coughed from the smoke of the fire as I yelled scared, "DAD!" I was pulled out of the fire and saw our home collapsed as I cried out in pain and sadness, "DADDY!"**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The three of us arrived New Scotland Yard and went to the Crypnosis Chamber, the psyco techs were trying to brainwash the youth who have been arrested for joyhoving. Beth said as I watch the psyco techs do their work, "These psyco techs are the only ones who know anything, and even they can't figure it out." Sherlock said seriously and I watch the youth get brainwashed from the crypnosis process, "It is my business to know what other people don't"

After the youth was crypnotized Sherlock walked up to one of the psyco tech and asked, "Excuse me…" I then heard Chief Gresyon's voice as he said sarcastically and I myself getting annoyed, "So that's the deceased detective, who's going to save civilization as we know it. I am underwhelmed." Beth said annoyed as he looked at Greyson, "Give it a rest, Chief." I said seriously and annoyed as I looked at the Chief Inspector, "Yeah. He's just starting to figure things out."

Holmes then finished talking to the Psyco Techs and said seriously as he walked in a hurry, "Lestrade. Miss Rose. We must follow this young man. His crypnosis will not hold and I think I know why." Greyson said unimpressed as he proudly introduced himself, "Oh, you do, do you? I am Chief Inspector Charles Greyson, Mr. Holmes. I'm sure you can succeed where New Scotland Yard cannot." Holmes looked back and said as he looked at Greyson, "It wouldn't be the first time."

I snickered as Greyson looked back at me and asked with his right eyebrow lifted, "Something wrong, Rose?" I shook my head as I covered my mouth to hide the grin and said, "No, Chief." Holmes, Beth, Greyson, and I followed the man on the streets in the police cruiser. When he saw us, he decided to make a run for it. Another hovercraft appeared and the man got inside and flew off fast. We then followed the hovercraft as Holmes said quietly, "Closer Lestrade. I must see whose driving."

We got close enough to see the view of the driver and Greyson spotted our driver as he yelled, "Fenwick! Follow that hovercraft!" Sherlock looked at Beth and said seriously as Beth did what he said, "No, back to the Yard, Lestrade. The main computer is under attack." Greyson asked shocked and demanded, "The main computer? Holmes, I demand an explanation!" I said seriously as we went back to the Yard, "One word…Moriarty."

Sherlock said seriously as I was getting annoyed that no one believed me that Moriarty came back, "Miss Rose, there is definitely a brilliant yet warped mind at work, but, not Moriarty in my estimation." Sherlock looked at Beth and asked, "By the way, might I suggest you go to manual overwrite, Lestrade?" Beth asked curiously, "What are you talking a…?" All of the sudden, the police cruiser shook as we then dropped towards the road and screamed. Beth tried to regin control, but she couldn't.

Beth said frustrated as she tried to pull up the cruiser, "Zed! It's not responding!" Sherlock quickly pressed the auto pilot button and the cruiser fly back into the air again. I myself on the other hand was trying to catch my breath as Beth said with a smile, "Thanks for turning off the auto pilot, Holmes." Sherlock said with a smile then seriously, "You're welcome, Lestrade. Next time, pay attention when I make a constructive suggestion? I do not say these things lightly."

I said as I finished catching my breath, "I just lost three years off my life." Greyson asked as if he was almost been kissed by death itself, "What-what happened?"

Sherlock explained as we hurryingly head for the main computer in the cruiser and land in New Scotland Yard, "Your police cruisers, like your crypnosis machine, are all linked to the master computer at the Yard. An intruder could not only cause crypnosis programs to fail, but would also be able to wreak havoc wherever the long arm of the law could not reach. As even you can't see it."

The four of us ran toward the main computer and saw two men were ionized as I said defeated and looked around, "It looks like he's been and gone." Sherlock ran towards the main computer door as Beth warned and yelled, "Stay out of there, Holmes! That's the heart of the computer!" But when the door opened a bright light blinded us temporarily as I then saw a man wearing a mask as his robot was zapping the main computer files. Holmes yelled as I caught up with him, "Cease and desist, whoever you are!" The man looked at both of us and chuckled evilly as he controlled the robot to attack Sherlock and me.

But when the masked man pressed the button, Beth came in with her ionizer Beth commanded as she pointed her ionizer at the man and robot, "Freeze!" I yelled concerned and worried, "Beth, no!" But the robot fired at Beth and she got hit by making her slam into the door, unconscious. I went to check on Beth as Sherlock went to face the intruder. Sherlock yelled as he took off his cape, "Enough!"

When the robot took aim at me and fired, Sherlock blocked the attack with his cape. Sherlock then leapt down and grabbed the ionizer, then kicked the robot, and fired the ionizer at the robot, destroying it. The masked man jumped out of the way from the falling robot as it crashed.

I said with a smile as I walked up to his side and amazed, "Nice shooting!" I then yelled at the intruder, "Show us who you really are!" Instead of reviling himself, the masked man tossed a smoke bomb at us. I then started to cough as I go went to help Beth up to her feet, just then Watson suddenly appeared as he pried the doors opened. Watson grabbed Beth and I both under his arms as Sherlock followed us just as an explosion went off.

I wished I had seen who that masked man was and wanted to prove Sherlock that it was Moriarty. Watson, Beth, Sherlock, and I went to Greyson's office and I couldn't wait to hear who was going to get blamed for this. Greyson said stubbornly as I rubbed my locket, "The mastermind is Fenwick! There's no one else! It cannot be!"

Sherlock said calmly and seriously, "Sir, I must respectfully disagree. That man is no longer of independent thought." I said seriously as I slammed both my fist down on Greyson's desk and then looked at Sherlock, "No! You're both wrong! It was Moriarty! I saw him as clearly as I see you Sherlock!" Sherlock said seriously as I looked at him, "Miss Rose, it may think like Moriarty, it may even look like Moriarty, but Moriarty it is not. No matter how much he wants us to think so. Eyes and brains, Miss Rose."

I said with a soft smile, "Call me Emily." Beth then looked out the window and quoted then asked concerned, "Holmes, you once said "Once you eliminated the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable, must be the truth." Are you telling us there's no chance she's right?"

Sherlock was excited and said with a smile, "Time will tell, Lestrade. This much I do know with absolute certainty, we've not seen the last of him, whoever he is. He shall prove a most worth adversary, and I for one am looking forward to his next move."

Sherlock then looked at Greyson and asked, "You have resurrected the computer network with stronger safeguards?" Greyson said informed as he held his hands crossed and then said annoyed, "As we speak, the crypnosis crisis is over. One lucky guess does not a New Scotland Yard detective make." Sherlock then said seriously, "All the more reason to remain in private practice." Sherlock then looked at Watson and asked curiously, "What prompt you to come to our aid, Watson?"

Watson's voice started to sound funny and he then sounded human as he spoke cheerfully, "My good man, surely you know the answer to that. I am after all your faithful servant, Dr. John Watson. And I shall endeavored to…" Sherlock asked shocked as he looked at Beth in disbelief, "Lestrade, what have you done? This machine think its Watson!" Beth said with a fake British accent, "Elementry, my dear Holmes."

I giggled as Sherlock pointed to his forehead, rolled his eyes, and smiled. I then realized and asked curiously, "Where's he gonna sleep?" Beth said with a smile as she patted my back, "Simple, Holmes is gonna be staying with you for tonight." I asked shocked and disbelief, "What?!" Greyson said with agreement with a smirk, "Excellent idea, Lestrade." Greyson headed out as Watson said cheerfully, "Well, I'm off to my charging station. I will see you soon Holmes and Emily."

I sighed as I ruffled my hair and asked, "How do I get into these things?" Sherlock asked curiously, "Is there no room where you live?" I said with a smile, "No but my brother, Cody might have a problem with a man coming to live with us." Sherlock then said as he got off of Greyson's desk, "Then maybe I should get a room at an Inn." I made a smile and said before we left, "Don't worry. I'll explain to Cody the conditions of your living state until I can find a place for you."

Sherlock and I went to my place and I opened the door to find my brother asleep on the coach, with books spread out all over the living room. Sherlock stated as he looked over at my sleeping brother, "He's a studious one, this boy." I said with a smile as I put a blanket over him, "Yeah, he wants to be part of the law enforcement program like my father." I said with a smile as I go up the stairs, "Follow me."

I then opened the door to the guest room and I explained as I pointed out and Sherlock behind me, "There's pajamas in the dresser and the bathroom is next door to you." Sherlock asked with a smile as he went into the guest bedroom, "When will breakfast be served?" I said with a smile as I put my hand on the doorknob, "Eight AM sharp." I then said before I closed the door, "Goodnight." Sherlock said with a grin, "Goodnight, Miss Rose. Tomorrow we have a busy day for us."

I smiled and closed the door, I then went into my room and I saw a red rose on the windowsill with a black ribbon on it. I opened the window and asked quietly as I picked up the rose, "A red rose?" I looked around and shrugged my shoulders, I then put the rose on my dresser and got into my pajamas and went to sleep. Little did I know someone was watching me through my bedroom window…

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


End file.
